Subclasses
Subclasses (サブ職業 sabu shokugyou) are a feature of the MMORPG Elder Tale. Characters in Elder Tale can have one of over 90 different subclassesNHK's official Log Horizon website (nhk.or.jp), which can either provide bonuses for the player or simply serve as a roleplaying tool. Overview While classes cannot be changed after being chosen, subclasses do not have this restriction, making it possible for players to change their subclass, provided that they are willing to lose all subclass experience points and skills to switch. Due to the dangers of hunting and fighting with one's own body rather than controlling a character from a computer, many players were willing to switch over from combat to crafting subclasses. This in turn has made collecting ingredients that much harder. Experience points for subclasses are independent from those of the major classes and are relatively easy to acquire. People of the Land are also capable of having subclasses that serve as their occupation or status. Some subclasses, such as Elder Maid and Rose Garden Princess, are Lander-only. Game-derived subclasses can be divided into three types: Production, Role-Playing, and Titles. There are also special Player-made contracts that can grant subclasses to People of the Land. After the Catastrophe, subclasses are discovered to have more potential, starting with the Chef being able to create food with real flavor. As a result, Overskills are developed allowing for magic and objects not native to Elder Tale to be created. Production Subclasses Production Subclasses (生産系 seizan-kei) provide players with the ability to create and craft items. There are many players who prefer crafting items to aid their comrades over fighting monsters or exploring dungeons. Many guilds dedicate themselves to producing items and are important pillars of Elder Tale's economy. It is fairly easy to learn a production subclass. One just needs to buy an instruction manual from People of the Land and can start accumulating experience points.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 3 After the Homesteading the Noosphere update, items that were unavailable in the game prior to the update can be created by players with appropriate subclasses and with high enough levels. Role-Playing Subclasses Instead of creating and crafting items, players may choose role-playing subclasses (ロール系 rooru kei). Some are known to give additional stats or other benefits, while others are primarily for entertainment value and are considered as a joke or gimmick subclasses. In addition to Elder Tale's standard role-playing subclasses, Shiroe was able to use his skills as a scribe to create a new "adventurer" subclass. Titles Titles are a special type of subclass that can only be unlocked by players after completing a specific task or equipment. Some are considered legendary due to the limited amount of players who can acquire them and have already been acquired by famous players since the start of the game. They are known to grant abilities that will benefit players in and out of battle. Player-Made Subclasses After the Apocalypse, it became possible for Scribes to create new subclasses by using contracts. This ability is only known by few due to the chaos it may cause if disclosed to the public. For instance, the new subclass Adventurer can change the nature of a People of the Land and grant them the abilities of an Adventurer, including the ability to resurrect after death. Lander Subclasses People of the Land have subclasses that only they possess, some of them designating that they are People of the Land rather than an Adventurer. Trivia *It seems as though other servers' classes can become subclasses on other servers. For example, the Pirate, Viking, Hunter, and Youxia subclasses all play the role of the Yamato server's Samurai class. **These are alternate main classes giving a unique flavor to each server. The original class was Pirate, Samurai is the unique replacement class for Pirate on the Japanese server. Hwarang-do, Youxia, Paladin and Viking replace Pirate on the Korean, Chinese, Western Europe and Scandanavian servers. Hunter is actually an Oceania alternate main class replacing Assassin. References Category:Terminology Category:Subclasses